The Heart of A Soul
by MidnightSymphony01
Summary: Wanda and Sunny have been keeping secrets from the "humans" in the caves.After a terrifying encounter with a motherhood issue with Wanda's past,how will they deal?Wanda is having more and more pain by the minute.Will she live?
1. Chapter 1

**The Host: The Heart of a Soul**

Middi: Hello! K I know I'm jumping all over the place lately but I REALLY WANT TO DO A "The Host" FIC! Don't own it…wish I did, blah blah blah. Screw those who say it sucks and yattayattayatta.

* * * * * * * * * *

**Wanda POV **

This was not good.

This was **really **not good. Something's happening to my, Pet's, body. Or well, **MY** body **IN **Pet's. The only thing that I couldn't actually solve with 'magic Heal, or Clean'. Something that I had to go out to a Healing Facility to get it treated.

And even then it might not be fully cured.

"Oh god Sunny! How could this of happened?" I put my head in my hands.

Sunny looked at me with a sad smile. She knew what I was going through, more or less. She knew about the problems that a Soul could have here in the caves. But she didn't know the more violent tendencies of humans…I did.

Right now, Sunny and I were perfectly alone. Ian, Kyle, Jared, and Mel went to do the **actual **work while Sunny and I had time to relax, since we've been washing clothes and doing the laundry since dawn. Jeb said we were "working too hard and needed our rest". But everyone else was in the fields grounding up the dirt for planting, tiring themselves out too much while we "rest".

Though I was grateful to be able to talk to Sunny, I sorta wish that I had told this to Ian or Mel. They were my confidants, my secret keepers. But neither of them would ever understand what I'm going through. Maybe Mel, but Ian…he's a **guy **he would never understand, never, not in a million lives as the same person.

'_Oh dear God I'm rambling to myself in my head! Surely a sign of insanity!'_

The first few weeks I was in the caves, I nearly got myself killed a couple of times. Jared nearly killing me, me AND Melanie, his true love. He didn't want to accept the fact that Melanie could still be alive when a soul was inserted. And Ian…now MY true love, strangling me because I was the reason why the human race was almost extinct. And then Kyle…he was mad that I was just alive, and almost drowned me in the underground stream. I smiled as I remember I even saved his sorry ass.

And I almost killed myself for her. My sister. Melanie Stryder. She was the one I was inserted to when I came onto this planet, my ninth planet, and ninth life. I fell in love with everything that she was, with Jared. With Jamie, my little brother, and Ian.

I felt as though I had lived all my lives fully, so I had asked Doc to remove me from Melanie. And let me die, because Souls can't live outside a body for a long time. Except on The Origin. I shuddered away from that thought. That place was supposed to be a sanctuary for all souls, for me though, it was a prison.

"Wanda, um…" She was blushing. "It **IS **soulwise, right? I mean…not…physically…like-"

"YES SUNNY!" I yelled. She flinched away, not used to negative emotions.

"I mean, I'm sorry Sunny. You don't know what it's like to suddenly wake up and the feel like…" My voice quiet and scared.

I heard her sigh and then gave me a tight hug. I hugged her back, trying to keep the tears in my eyes in them, and not bawling my eyes out like I wanted to do. She was just there beside me, rubbing my back, and smiling and saying it was going to be alright. I didn't know if she was right actually. If anyone found out about me and my…predicament…everyone would probably be furious.

Angry.

Mad.

Murderous.

"Wanda? Your first stage **will** happen soon." She told me urgently. "Please Wanda. You're going to be in a lot of pain, and then Ian'll freak out! He'll find someone to blame and probably cause you to go insane with his worrying."

I didn't want them to think I'm dangerous again. And to think about Mel, Jamie, Jeb, and Ian, they would go ballistic. Doc would ask me who knows how many questions and everyone else would be freaking out. They would shy away from me again, and I would have to start all over. I needed to talk to Burns soon, he used to be a healer, and he would know what to do.

"Wanda…you have to tell them." Sunny spoke after a long silence, with me still in her embrace.

I snapped my head up in shock. My eyes wide with confusion and surprise. Sunny. Sweet, innocent _Sunny_, wanted me to tell the others about something that could cause EVERYONE violence. Probably, especially Kyle. Knowing Ian, a couple hours in those two would've killed each other.

I smiled slightly, then frowned remembered a time when it wasn't so happy.

*_Flashback*_

_Ian glare down at the three of us with such fury that Sunny shivered in terror. It was an odd thing- as if Kyle and Ian had switched faces. Except Ian's face was still perfect, unbroken. Beautiful, even though it was enraged._

"_Ian?" Kyle asked bewildered. "What's the problem?"_

_Ian spoke from between his locked teeth. "Wanda," he growled, and held his hand out. It looked as if he was having a hard time keeping that hand open, not clenching it into a fist._

_**Uh oh. **__Mel thought. _

_Misery swept through me. I didn't want to have to say goodbye to Ian, and now I would have to, Of course I had to. I would be wrong to sneak out in the night like a thief and leave all my goodbyes to Melanie._

_Ian, tired of waiting, grabbed my arm and hauled me up from the floor. When Sunny seemed like she was coming along, too, still joined to my side, Ian shook me until she fell off._

"_What is __**with **__you?" Kyle demanded._

_Ian hauled his knee back and smashed his foot hard into Kyle's face._

_*End Flashback*_

"If I tell them Sunny it's just going to get a whole lot worse. It's like…I'm trying to find a good example, oh!"

"It's like when you give a Claw Beast a taste of a Bear's blood from the central core of its body. It'll grow ravenous and attack, and destroy a crystal city within minutes." We both shuddered.

"Y'know Wanda, you could have used…human examples couldn't you? Like, if you give a shark a taste of your blood it'll go into frenzy?" We both giggled.

"Yeah Sun, or if you give a girl, chocolate, and try to take it away, she'll go into a frenzy?" We were both still giggling profusely. Both on mine and Ian's bed, both rolling around like the idiots we know we were.

"…Wanda, you know we still have to tell them. Its wrong to keep what's happening locked up. Remember when Ian got mad at you for…thinking…about leaving?" I flinched. "Well, this is kinda something important like that too. We **need** to tell them."

I knew she was right. So I hugged her tightly once, broke from her hug, smiled, and started along the path to the fields.

**Ian POV**

Sweat was trickling down my bare chest* when I realized I was being watched.

I looked around, and when I didn't see anyone looking at me I just shrugged it off. I decided that whatever it was, it could wait until after we're done grounding up the dirt. This was such a routine activity, that I let my mind wander. I chuckled slightly to myself. The one person in the universe I was in love with was a wanderer, and come to think of it, so was I.

I ground up the dirt to my satisfaction, with me still looking down I hear Mel yell across the entire room.

"Hey Wanda! What's up? Your not here to help are you?" An obvious frown on both Mel's and mine faces.

Wanda has done so much for us. Too much. She's risked life and limb to keep us safe, and what have we done for her? We've kidnapped her, almost killed her a couple of times, and made her go through the pain of seeing her family utterly mutilated by the **enemy**. Not to mention confuse beyond belief in the romantic area.

From the ground up, I see her and my breath is taken away. She's smiling, a bit nervously, but smiling, with Sunny in tow. Her beautiful curly blonde hair is bouncing across her shoulders. She's wearing a light blue tank top and short jean shorts. Let's just say that I was staring at her just too long.

Sunny's long curly black hair had been cut short, to about her shoulders, and it bounced around her shoulders just like Wanda's. But it didn't have the same look to it. She was wearing a brown t-shirt and regular jeans. She was whispering intently to Wanda, I wondered what it was about. It had taken a long time to get Sunny away from Kyle and not freak out, but with Wanda, she helped her just relax.

I knew the feeling.

I tossed my rake to the side, and bounded over to give Wanda a kiss on the cheek. She flushed with embarrassment, and gave my waist a tight hug before going over to see Mel. I frowned. What was wrong? Did I not do the right thing?

Kyle and Jared were laughing their heads off. Seeing Wanda's rejection to me does **not **help the self esteem.

"Oh shut up you two." I snapped.

"Don't worry lil bro. At least we know that she has a sense in who's right for her if she's dumping you." Kyle mocked, and I was about to punch him in the stomach when I heard my angel speak.

"NO! I…I would never…shut up Kyle!" She rambled nervously as I laughed.

I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head. She smiled up at me and then looked solemn. She pulled away and looked at everyone.

"Guys I have something to tell you. But can we…go somewhere…else? Somewhere more…private."

We all looked surprised. Unless something was really up she wouldn't have asked us to be there.

"And get…Jeb and Doc…aw and what the hell Jamie too."

I was frozen in place. Wanda was pure and innocent. She barely ever swore, and when she did, Kyle and I were usually tousling it, breaking noses or something. It was something big. And she was staring at me wide eyed and closed off. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Meet us in the games room guys…no?" Sunny said, and then glanced at Wanda who shook her head. She then gave a small nod. "Never mind. Go to Doc's. Then we'll talk about it." The she looked at me, looking as if she would be frightened with my reaction.

Everyone looked at me, then Wanda. Melanie looked at me suspiciously, and then half snarled. Kyle and Jared looked as though they were about to burst out laughing, then composed themselves and looked grave. Everyone then went back to work, finished, and then went down to go see what had Wanda so spooked.

The only thing I hope was that she would stop looking so sad. Because it pains me, physically, to see an angel of her grace and beauty, cry.

**Wanda POV**

Holy crap.

That was just it. HOLY CRAP! Everyone was on edge since I called them to the hospital, and I could see why. But did no one besides Sunny really see I was suffering? Was there anyone looking on how FREAKED OUT I was?

I was nowhere near the hospital though. No. I was in my own room, or well the one I share with Ian. Though when I talk to him, he might not want to let me sleep here anymore. I shook my head of the thought; he cared about me enough that he would still let me sleep here.

Our room had a big mattress, one me and Ian sleep on. One dresser, a makeshift mirror, and a small hole in it.

"Hey Beautiful." An extremely familiar voice came up behind me and took me in their arms.

I blushed at the contact. And lowered my face so that my hair would shield my face. The "voice" just chuckled and turned me around to face him. Ian was just standing there, grinning handsomely. I couldn't help but smile when he looked at me.

"Wanda, you look beautiful, don't hide yourself from me. Please." He was almost begging.

I looked him in his ice blue sapphire eyes, wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. I made to pull away but Ian's strength kept me in his arms. I then turned crimson; he just looked at me with the same grin he always wore with me. His face then got closer to mine and just slightly, brushed his lips with mine. I lightly bit his lip and he jumped back, surprised.

"Wanda…" I looked directly at his entire body and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. I was as red as a rose in full bloom.

Then I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. He was surprised but kissed me nonetheless. I put my arms around his neck while he put his arms around my waist. I was backing up and I fell onto the bed. With Ian on top of me.

I almost moaned as he shifted his attention to my earlobe. And then he spoke, his voice husky.

"Are you going to tell me what your meeting is about now?" he said as he nibbled my ear.

I remembered why I had told them that and practically jumped off the bed. Ian falling on his back when I did.

"Oh my god! Ian, I'm sorry!"

"Hehe no worries. Ouch. But…if you kiss it better I'll be fine…" he hinted, wiggling his eyebrows while I flushed.

Just then, Uncle Jeb walked in on us. Me, standing over Ian, him, shirtless. He grinned manically and made to leave.

"Wanda? Ya called us for a meeting. Let's get to it."

"Sure! We were just about to leave, weren't we Ian." I asked him, chipper.

"Yeah," he scowled, but looked adorable. "We were." His tone was forced.

I smiled, and bounded down the halls to the hospital. Then I slowed, I needed to think about what to say. How would their reactions be? I needed to think things through so I didn't leave anything out. As I came up to the hospital, I felt a searing pain in my skull, and used the cave wall for support as I fell to the ground.

"Ahhhh!" I didn't scream necessarily, I just sorta whimpered. My heart rate increased and was fluttering unnecessarily, and my breathing was coming in ragged breaths.

"Wanda! Of my gosh! Let's get you up,"

I heard Sunny come up behind me; she lifted me up by my armpits and looked at me in the eyes. She was diagnosing what was happening, if my first stage was happening. It was close, but not yet. The pain started to subside, and I was breathing normally again. She gave a small sigh and towed me into the hospital.

Now the real "fun" could begin. Great.


	2. I'm Sorry

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This is really big guys so listen up.

I've lost my inspiration for some of my stories in a really bad way. The way I was writing them isn't how I write things now and a LOT of my stories need to be fixed because I think I've improved on my writing. The way that my stories are written isn't how I write anymore. Some of them, I've just lost interest in the fandom, and others, I have expanded on the ideas, but the way the chapters are written, I have to change them up to work with the new ideas.

So heres what it means for you guys. I AM scrapping some stories, that's just that. I can't think of any ideas, and I can't remember where I was trying to take some of them. It's just something I can't and won't be bothered to work with anymore. To those people who really liked my stories, I'm sorry, I just can't finish them.

So here are the MASTER FICTION LISTS:

**Stories I will NOT be continuing **

-As Beautiful as the Black Rose

I haven't had an interest in the Night World series in around a year, I'm not going to leave it for you all to wither in agony that I don't finish it. I don't remember where I was going with it, and as of now, it seems dumb and childish

-Her Time Alone

Same with the other one, I don't remember where I was going with this and now I don't care.

-She Always told me to

Don't like it anymore. Naruto is still an amazing anime/manga, I just haven't really LOVED it for a while, so I'm dropping it.

**Stories I MIGHT be SCRAPPING**

-Shadows within the Night

If I don't get inspiration SOON

-The Heart of a Soul

I'm ehhh with this.

**Stories I am going to CHANGE**

-The Shadow People

I adore ToA, I just need to change it. I MIGHT, MIGHT scrap the IDEA I'm going with at the moment, cause I have another idea that I like better. But I'm keeping this one.

~0oOo0oOo0~

So heres the deal guys. I know all of you might be disappointed about what I've decided, so I'm going to give an alternative.

If ANYONE wants to write one the stories I'm SCRAPPING or MIGHT BE SCRAPPING you are free to do that. Just TELL ME. I'll tell you where I was going with the story, so you could have an idea, if you WANT, but other than, it'll be your story.

I'm sorry for scrapping my stories guys, I REALLY am. They just aren't working in my head anymore, so I don't want the guilt about it. I love you guys so much!

It's NOT THAT I'M NOT WRITING ANYMORE!

Hardly the contrary. I AM writing but I've been writing stuff for a controversial fandom, Homestuck, so people might not like it. And I HAVE been writing other things, or well, thinking of them, I'm just having problems putting pen to paper, or well, fingers to keyboard.

I'm thanking you now for the understanding I KNOW you guys have. You're all amazing.

-MidnightSymphony01


End file.
